Bebe
Bebe '''is a character in ''The Walking Dead: Splatterpunk'', first introduced in '''"Days Gone Bye", in the sub-chapter Four. She has an unnamed mother and one sister, Tina. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about Bebe's life before the apocalypse. She and her family lived in South Carolina in South City. Her occupation was a police officer for the South City Police Department. Post-Apocalypse Bebe, Tina and their mother had driven from South Carolina to Atlanta so Tina could see a band that she like perform there. After the dead began to rise, their concert was cancelled and they made a detour into Rick's hometown. There, Bebe and her mother and sister stayed with one of her friends who lived there. It is unknown how long they stayed there, but they had to leave when walkers tried to get inside the house. The walkers broke-in and killed Bebe's friend, and her mother ran away, leaving her status unknown. Bebe and Tina were found by Morgan Jones and the rest of his group and were taken to the Drake residence. Bebe, Duane and Morgan encounter Rick Grimes outside their safehouse, and Duane whacks him in the back of the head with a shovel. Bebe insists they take the man inside to tend to him. She and Wallace fight over whether or not bringing Rick into the house is a good idea, with Wallace stating that Rick could have been bitten. She checks the bandages on Rick's body, and sees that it was a gunshot, not a bite. The next morning, her friend Cindy dies from the fever after being bitten early the morning before. When Cindy reanimates as a zombie and tries to bite Tina, Bebe is the one to kill the reanimated Cindy. When Tina runs off on her own, she Rick, Morgan and Duane search the neighborhood for her. After they find her sister being attacked by walkers, Bebe shoots several of the walkers that are trying to kill her. She shoots the reanimated children of Mr. and Mrs. Donovan, Rich and Darla, and is disgusted by the thought of children being killed by walkers. She and the others, including Tina, then return to the safehouse. After this incident, Bebe and the others are told by Rick that the station might have some much-needed supplies, and that they could make a trip into town for the supplies. The group takes Rick up on his offer, and head for the station. There, it is revealed to Rick that Bebe was a police officer. After this, Bebe and the rest of the group say goodbye to Rick and return to the safehouse. Killed Victims This is a list of victims that Bebe has killed: *Cindy (Zombified) *Rich Donovan (Zombified) *Darla Donovan (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Bebe uses a Browning BDA as her weapon. *Bebe is one of many police officers in the series. *It has been revealed that Bebe will be featured again in the series, but it is unknown what her status will be when she is featured again. (Interview with F.M. at Splatterpunk HQ, February 14, 2014.) Category:Splatterpunk Characters Category:Unknown Category:Protagonists Category:Police